Access control systems and methods restrict access to resources, areas and properties, allowing only privileged entities access. Generally, access control systems include an interconnected set of controllers managing the entrance and exit of people through secure areas with electronic key cards and enable key card administration without having to change locks. Controllers, readers, and cards are indispensable components in known access control systems. Magnetic, optical, and RFID technologies are used in connection with readers and key cards.
Known door access control systems, while permitting controlled access, do exhibit some drawbacks. These include costs for the door readers as well as associated control devices. For enterprise level systems, there can be large numbers of readers and installations and, as a result, are expensive. Usually the readers will be continuously active, drawing electrical energy so as to be able to immediately respond to an inserted or swiped key card. Additionally, at times, authorized individuals forget to take their key card with them to their office or work facility and cannot obtain access to their work areas. This can, of course, represent a major inconvenience.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known door access system. FIG. 1A illustrates a process carried out by the system of FIG. 1. In the system and process of FIGS. 1, 1A, a reader is associated with each door on the system. Each individual authorized for access needs to be assigned an access key to be inserted into or swiped past the respective reader. These requirements underlie the problems noted above.